Starting Over
by hugforceofdoom
Summary: Zim and Dib have been together for a while. They have finally taken down all of the boundaries and are getting used to each other. All is well until a tragic accident leaves Zim with a crooked pack and a lost memory. Will Dib be able to help his new buddy recover or is all hope lost? ZADR


The dark grey sky gloomed over the slightly misshapen and colorful house. The gnomes of this particular home looked over the cul-de-sac with their scornful gazes that could kill a person with their heat. They kept their eyes peeled for any intruders that may try to disturb the creature lurking within.

Deep under this house, said creature the cold and unforgiving lairs of its small underground realm. Its back curved as it hunched over the medium sized container that was placed in a firm grip between its legs. Its lime green skin glistened with moisture as it tried with great effort to pry the top off of the strange tub. It trembled and ached,yet still tried with great determination. Finally, it gave up, and with a large intake of air it exclaimed," This is impossible! How dare this inferior earth container of 'eice creeeem' challenge the mighty ZIM with the task of opening it to obtain its filthy earthen contents! It should cower in the very presence of him!"

The sickly complected Irken slugged off the computer chair to throw the container at his robot minion, GIR. The insane little hunk of metal caught it and started laughing wildly. "Oh, Master! Yous funny!" he said while pulling a pig out of his head compartment, sitting on the ground, and hitting the top of the container with it.

Zim stared at his poor insane robot and stalked off to his elevator. He had spent twenty minutes of a perfectly good morning trying to open a container of 'eice creeeem', so he wasn't in the mood for anything that may make him any later for Hi Skool.

Ah, yes. Hi Skool. The doom of some; the prosperity of others. Zim had given three years of his lengthy life span to this wretched place, and around four years to other educational... places. He only attended because he had nothing else to do. And because his Dib was there every day without fail.

Dib and Zim had a... special relationship. Every morning for the past two years it was the same routine. He would meet the human in front of the Skool. The human would take his hand and they would walk in together without a care in the world. It had taken some time to get used to, but he eventually became quite fond of the human and his affection. There had been many many bumps in the the road to their relationship, but nothing that could overpower the mighty ZIM. Most of these bumps involved his home planet.

Back when their companionship was just budding, Zim's mission was a constant argument. Dib was consistently trying to convince the Irken that his Tallest were not true to him. He was trying to prove to him that the Tallest were using him as entertainment. Of course Zim didn't believe him. The Irken would accuse the human of lying and using his companionship to keep the mud ball beneath their feet safe. And of course he was wrong. His dream of invading was shattered when his Tallest drilled into his brain that he was a useless, dangerous, and unstable defect.

Never had the Irken felt so low and undeserving. The only creature in any galaxy close by or eons away that even gave a shit: Dib. The Earth boy was the one who took care of him for those three months. The one who slept with him at night when Zim was tossing and turning. The one who whispered sweet nothings into his antennae when he was feeling more depressed than usual. Dib saved Zim from himself and that was how the Irken's trust was gained. It was also how his affections were gained, too.

The human and Irken had hugged, they had kissed, even a few make out sessions were scattered throughout their time together, but they had yet to, as Zim put it, mate. When the alien had brought up mating to his partner, the teen was shocked. Never had he thought that Zim would actually think about that kind of stuff. He had trouble coming up with a verbal reason not to have sex with the alien, so he just sputtered a reply of, "Maybe some day."

Now don't get Dib wrong, he was definitely attracted to the Irken, but he just didn't feel ready and the timing didn't seem right. He wanted these things to happen naturally. And he eventually explained this to his alien. Zim understood. The Irken was glad that the human did not want to rush their relationship. Like in the movies. He liked Dib. He wanted their relationship to last because Dib was his life preserver for when the tides got rough.

When Zim arrived at the front of the Skool, he saw how his savior was still standing and waiting for him to arrive even though the morning bell had rang thirty minutes ago. Any normal person would have just gone to class, but Dib was no normal person. Dib's mind and body belonged to Zim, and the alien basked in the attention of his one successful invasion.

**Hello there! This here is my very first fanfiction ever! Don't let that stop you from saying what you want to say. Just don't diss the pairing or be a complete douche. Tell me what you think! This is the prologue, so there will be more. Well, if I don't get positive feedback then there won't be more, but I have more typed out. Just tell me if you really want it!**


End file.
